(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an environmental protective paper doll.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The manufacturing method for traditional decorative products usually adopts the plastic injection manufacturing technology; the injection of melted plastic liquid into the mold is applied under high pressure to produce a doll form. With the color painting on the surface of the doll, or decorative accessories hung on the doll, a doll is produced for viewing.
There is another manufacturing method different from the aforementioned plastic injection formation. After the resin material is melted by heating, the melted resin liquid is poured into a mold and the bubbles inside are discharged. The liquefied resin flows into the mold naturally, or shoots into the mold rapidly by centrifugal force to form a casing of resin material. Such method can produce all kinds of decorative products in different forms. However, the decorative products produced by the foregoing manufacturing method cannot be recycled or decomposed into garbage effectively after the product is damaged or becomes a waste product. It definitely does not meet the requirement of environmental protection.
Before the patent application of the present invention, there are issued patents regarding the manufacturing of paper toys, but most of the prior art toys or decorations use thick paper as material, and a profile of specific size is cut, and then the pieces are stacked and glued to form a standing doll. Such doll is only a standing doll made of plat pieces for viewing, and does not have the form of a human figure similar to the real one.
Therefore it needs to remanufacture the pattern for the three-dimensional vertical design if we need to manufacture doll with recycle paper as the material to meet the environmental protection requirements. It can greatly reduce the damages to the environment by adopting the natural corrugated surface for the doll, making a lifelike, which is definitely valuable to the industry.
The present invention relates to a method manufacturing an environmental protective paper doll.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing an environmental protective paper doll, such that the doll can be made of paper completely, and the recycled paper is reused to form the paper pulp and then used as the material for manufacturing the doll. It certainly complies with the standards of environmental protection in all countries.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing an environmental protective paper doll, using a special manufacturing technique to make a paper doll having a profile of natural wrinkles. The coupling method for the formation of paper casing of the paper doll resembles the external profile of human beings, and makes the products lifelike, and has a very high value for appreciation. It greatly enhances the utility of the decoration.
Totally using paper as the basic raw material for the paper product can overcome the shortcomings of the general products made by plastic injection. It changes the current manufacturing procedure of making dolls and decorative products, and effectively improves the quality of the reality.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.